Final Test
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Riddler has his final test in mind, will he finally win? Batman(Bruce)/Riddler(Edward) dunno what my 2 genre would be... anywho please enjoy & RRA DISCONTINUED! Sorry
1. Chapter 1

A/N-My riddler is red head. I like him as red head, sew me. Please enjoy n RRA! N Im real sorry but i have no idea what that thing batman's map n stuff is on(Mainly I've been trying to find the ID theif) so I call it a PDA N again sorry bout my grammer, my english is still a bit bad

* * *

_"Seem's you've collected all my secrets. Do you hear clapping? Cheering? No? Good. Then your pea sized brain is still intact after all my puzzles. This is the last of my riddles Dark Knight. Either I, Edward Nigma, will prove once and for all I am smarter, **better** then you or a VIP will die. Hurry Batman."_

I look questionaly at the 'Enigma Mechine' as Riddler speaks. _'VIP? The Mayor,Gordon?...Tim?'_ I quickly shake my head.

_"Riddle me this: You cannot see me, you cannot touch me, you cannot hear me, you cannot taste me, yet I bring ruin to cities, I kill the mightiest of warriors, I kill the greatest of kings, and bring change. What am I?"_

I, again, notice something werid. There's only one gear for this riddle.

_Darkness_

_Time_

_Hurricane_

_Ninja_

_'It doesnt even look like he's trying.'_

I rotate the gear until the word _time_ was facing me, and push the gear in. _"Still cheating? *sigh* but even so, heres the location."_ The location on my PDA told me..."The church...? How...?" The mayor, Vickie Vale and a officer Burlow were in there! I hurry to the church and open the door. A video flickers on the second door before I walk in.

_"Well, well, well! You showed! That's so...expected. When you walk through this door you will see four people, but you can only save three. Try and save all four, you die. Death to save life or could your primate brain outsmart me? I think not."_

The video cuts off and I try to figure your out who the fourth person is. _'The mayor, Vickie, officer Burlow...and who?'_ I shake my head and walk through the door. I spot Vickie first, hanging from the gargoule above the door. "Batman! Help...!" She wiggles and I hear a slight _tick_. "Dont move." I look at the area where Vickie is through detecive mode. I spot an explosive motion sensor on the gargoule. _'I just need to get her quick.'_

"Stay still, I'll be back." I say, switching back to normal vision. I see her movements still and her head nod. I turn to the rest of the room. Riddlers electric panels trail the rest of the floor. The mayor is on a chair in the middle panel in the middle of the room. I caustiously step on the first panel and it shocks me. I back off as Riddlers voice echo's in.

_"Ah, ah, ah! That'd be much to predictable! Find another way."_

I look around. _'Shit...'_ I growl. I see an empty space across the room. I pull out my line launcher and slowly crusie across. To the right I see officer Burlow, knocked out and hanging from his feet from a pillar above electric water. To the left I see another similar situation like the mayor except a knocked out young red headed man is in a seat in a glass like box and his electric panels are connected to a counter that has a larger red, diginal '3' on it. _'Only save three.'_ I reach the end of my line and launch it again. I when I reach a good spot, I re-launch to officer Burlow and get off on the the wood floor. _'This is easy.'_ I throw a freeze blast in the water, creating a frozen platform beneath Burlow, then cut him down with my batarang. He falls on his back with a thund. I feel bad but at least he's safe. I look to the oppisite side, past the mayor and see the counter go down to '2'. I use detective mode, to see if there's any way I can disable it. _'Damn! The counter is connected to the mayor's panels and Vickie's motion sensor.'_ I grapple on to the chandler above the mayor and hook the grapple on the ropes tied around the mayor and pull him up, dangling him from the chandler. I look at the counter. _' 1...'_ I throw a quick batarang to the ropes holding Vickie. I look back the man. I hear the electristy start cracking and I glide to the box. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the red head throws his head back in pain.

I punch the glasses over and over, trying to weaken the glass. "Y-You wont get in!" I stop as the man snaps his head to me. "Riddler?!"

"I have proven...once and for all, I...am BETTER!" he painful screams, then a pained, hystarcal laugh. I finally break the glass and try and pull Riddler out. His chair is bolted to the panels and I keep pulling the chair, depiste the volts and volts of electrity running through me. I finally pull the chair loose and throw myself and the chair with Edward to the deactived panels. "What...? Why did you do that...?!" I couldnt answer before he passed out. I feel real dizzy. "Take them somewhere safe." I tell the now officer Burlow. "But Batman-!"

"Go!" He nods and leads Vickie and Sharp outside. I type '1901312' (ROBIN)in to my PDA and knock out.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim finds Bruce but awake and on the move. "Riddler has two more hostages. I'll interrorgate him. In the meanwhile, search for the hostages as well, I dont think Riddler will talk soon. Go, I'll be fine." Batman tells Tim on the top of the Ace Chemicals buliding, holding on to the rope of a struggling Edward Nigma.

Tim looks over the younger looking Edward Nigma but nods and glides off. Batman throws Riddler over his shoulder. "Let go of me you wart hog faced baffon! I will not be treated so commonly! I am Edward Nigma! Let go damn you!" he wiggles and wiggles and while on the hookshot line, Batman dangles Edward by his ropes around his wrists. "You want me to let go?"  
"Yes! Me being dead is the only way I win!" Riddler gasps slightly as electric green eyes get pulled up to eye level with narrow, dark blue eyes. "Then you lose." Batman growls and confusion spreads through Riddlers eyes. _'That voice...'_

"Edward Nigma doesnt lose EVER!" he screams still wiggling and still trying to figure out whose voice Batman's sounded like. "What would you call this then?" Batman throws Riddler into the door of the muesem. "Abuse, dely." Riddler smirks. Batman flings the door open and drags Riddler in. Batman looks around the main hall then walks up to Penguin in one of the display boxes. Penguin raises an eyebrow, Batman points to Riddler. "In here, to the left." Penguin laughs as Riddle barks off a line of curses. "You fucking little confused, 'I own everything' migdet! You own nothing! Why? Because your family was nothing and you will, or should I say, you are following in their footsteps!" Riddler smiles as Penguins face becomes red. "I 'ope Bats here beats you into a question mark!" Batman pulls Riddler with him and follows the directions of Penguin. He finds a display box with green question marks in it and throws Riddler in there. "Riddle me this, riddle me that, whose afraid of the big black bat?" Riddler laughs seeing Batman narrow his eyes. Batamn pushes the big red button on the case.

_Your lookin at someone whose too smart for 'is own good. Did I say too smart? I meant too stupid! This one tried to come in 'ere n paint green question marks on my walls. Whose stupid enough to that? Your looking at the one, the only Riddler! Riddle me this ol' boy; Whats green and red n thrown all over?_

"Didnt update my case? Shame."

"Where are they Riddler?" Batman growls. "Now why should I tell you? This is going to go one of two ways; I wont say a thing, you'll beat me to a pulp and, possibly, kill me, in which case I'll win or you'll do nothing and I still wont tell you and I'll still win."  
_"Bruce, it's Tim."_ Batman turns around and hold the mic in his ear. "What've you got?"

_"Riddler has no more hostages. All doctors are at the church with the mayor and Vickie Vale, all officers are in the Iceberg lounge and thugs are on the streets. No one is he does have anymore traps, the hostages are criminals."_  
Batman spares a glace at the red head. "_Do you think that's even Riddler? I mean, he looks younger._" and he did. Instead of looking 30, 32, like in his videos ,Riddler looked 27, 28. "I know. I'll figure that out."

_"No thanks huh? Typical..."_ Batman smiles a little then turns back to Riddler, serious. _'How long will he keep this game?'_

"Lets go." Batman pulls Riddler out of the box and drags him to an office. "Where do you think he found this chair, IKEA?" Riddler throws himself on a black leather chair. 'Its like he doesnt care anymore.' Riddlers eyes spark as he looks at Batman. "Diddle, diddle it's time for a riddle!" Riddler trails over to Batman and pushes him into a seat. "Smart in politics, strength through beating criminals, yet no chemical minerals. Two different people, yet one in the same? Who are you?" Batman says nothing and Riddler sits on his lap. "Nigma!" Batman gasps. "One in the same, indeed you are, Bruce Wayne." Riddler nibbles on his ear. Batman pushes Edward off.  
"How'd you figure me out?" Edward sits on the desk table and laughs, placing his tied hands on his crossed legs. "Has it really been that long that you havent thought of me? I'm upset." Bruce tilts his head. "Oh come on! We went to high school, collage...we even..." he trails off but the gleam in his eyes say it all. Bruce's eyes go wide. "E-Edward..."

_"Thomas!" 16 year old Edward Nashton was pinned to grimy alley wall by his and his best friend's friend, Thomas Elliot. "Come on Eddie!" Thomas held Edward's hands above his head while his free hand hike up his shirt. "C-Cut it out! Get off!" the brunttee laughed and watched Edward scared, blown green eyes look at him for mercy. "Your adorable you know that?" Thomas pushed his free hand up the other's sucessfully hiked shirt, softly pinching a pert pink nipple. "Nhhh...No..T-Thomas.." the normally cool, collect, cocky red head was nothing more but a scared yet oddly and sickly aroused teen. His small frame, slim face and silk red hair made him eye candy complmenting his natrual sweet talking and his IQ. So why wouldnt Thomas, anyone, man or woman for that matter, take advantage of this sweet red head, practically begging to be pounded?_

_"The fuck do you think your doing?" Everyone froze as that very familiar, very scary growl ehcoed down the ally. "Me and Eddie are tryin to have a little fun. Mind?" Thomas watched with a smirk as the tall dark haired, navy eyed 18 year old walked over. Bruce was his friend, his friend since middle school. Thomas naturally thought Bruce would pat him on the back and turn to leave, maybe even join. He didnt expect the rather large, rather hard punch to the face. Thomas stumbles back, the hit surprising him. "The fuck you do that for Bruce?!" Bruce cornered the bleeding, equally tall, 18 year old. "You ever touch Edward again, I'll do worse then break your nose and bust your lip." the growl behind the calm collected voice shook Thomas the toughy and all he could do was narrow his eyes and push past Bruce. Edward stayed in his place, not daring to move. He pulled down his shirt and watched Bruce walk over to him. "Why are you still out? You should be back in the dorm." Bruce's eyes softened and lightened as he looked over his younger roommate. "I-I was coming from the computer lab and I ran into Thomas then he dragged me over here..." Bruce tilted Edwards chin and forced him to lock eyes. Glossy green eyes looked over the dark shaggy bed head hair,ocean blue eyes, sharp nose, smiling thin yet plump lips and the strong jawline of his best friend and secret love. Bruce did the same and took in the rare sight of the scared, defenseless Nashton._

_"You've seriously gotta train Eddy. Your brain aint gunna grow arms and fight for you." Bruce's insides boiled at the thought of someone hurting, even touching, the genuis. "I-I know!" the weakness in his voice cracked through. "I cant believe...I cant even protect myself against someone..someone who doesnt know who our 15th president was!" Blue eyes flared has Edward dropped his head, crying softly. "Listen to me Edward. As long as I'm here, no one, and I mean no one, is going to touch you." the softness of his voice was out lined by lust, protectiveness and possiveness. Edward hooked his arm around the strong neck of Bruce Wayne and planted a light kiss on his lips. Bruce, not one to freeze up, wrapped his arms around Edward's wasit, closed his eyes, and deepened the kiss. Edward's tears disappeared, a safe and light feeling replacing the ball of fear in his stomach. _  
_Bruce broke the kiss and looked into the eyes of his other half. Nothing was said and Edward went in for another kiss. This kiss, very different from the first one, was heated. Teeth and tounge fought for control, though they both knew who was going to win, but Edward Nashton doesnt go down without a fight. Bruce slides his hands down to Edwards hips, grinding against him. "Ah!" the sweet gasp elicted from the red head and nothing could stop Bruce. Something deep within him, something carnel and animalistic pushed him as he broke the kiss and bit down on Edward's neck. Hard. "Bruce!" Edward moaned loudy, feeling the blood trickle down. But he didnt care. Bruce growled, picking Edward up and wrapping his legs around his wasit. He bit and nipped at every and all parts of Edward showing, his hand gripping his hips brusingly still. Heavy panting, moans and growls filled the dim streets. Bruce made work of his belt and pants as well as Edwards, pulling them down towards him as far as they'd go, with Edward's legs being wrapped around him. He pulled his clad black boxers down and hissed as his already leaking member was met with a cold breeze. He smirked to see Edward wearing no underwear. "Commando huh? Expecting something?"_  
_"Dont tease!" Edward moaned wriggling and thanking god his shirt was long enough to cover his lower lower back from the grimy brick wall. Bruce's smirk only turned more devilish(if possible) and ranked his nails from Edward's chest down to his soft, slightly worked out pale stomach. Tremers ran through the smaller of the two, his body become sensetive to the larger hands. "Brucccce..." Edward hissed, clawing at Bruce's broad shoulders. Even if he felt the need to repeatedly pound Edward without a second thought, Bruce took a deep breath, calming himself. "Only you can get me so riled up.." Bruce chuckled, slowly licking the purple and red bite on Edward's neck. Edward opened his mouth, to make a smartass comment no doubt, but was cut off by two finger being shoved in his mouth. "Suck or I'll take you dry, swear to god." Lust roughed over Bruces voice, making Edward moan around his fingers and suck egarly. Green eyes smirked as a groan slipped past Bruce's slightly part lips. Edward twirled his tounge and slowly and softly grinding his teeth against the two large fingers in his mouth, knowing Bruce was imaging his mouth wrapped some place else. Bruce pulled his fingers out, Edward coming off with a pop. Bruce laid a hand on the wall next to Edwards head as he postioned his two wet fingers at the smaller's enterance. _

_Bruce pushed his both fingers in, kissing Edwards plump lips, swallowing his rather loud moan. Bruce smirks into the kiss, feeling Edward tighten around his finger and his legs tighten around his waist. Bruce, knowing Edward's neck was super sensetive, licked, nipped and bit his way from Edward's hammering pulse point to his bobbing adam's apple. Bruce stretched his fingers, expecting some kind of pained hiss, only to recivice a loud, half moan half meowl. "Your like the pain dont you?" Edward nodded his head, his red hair plastered to his skin as he threw his head back against the brick wall. Edward clenched his fist and bit on to it, trying not be moan. Edward hated the way he sounded... 'Like a 2 dollar whore...'_  
_Bruce saw this and thrusted his fingers deeper, causing Edward to gasp and almost scream, digging his nails into Bruce's shoulder. "Keep it there." Edward nodded his head, shivering at the power in Bruce's voice. "Your voice..." he curled his fingers in Edward, making a strangled cry escape and claw it's way out of his throut. "is so sweet." Bruce smirked, curling his fingers again and ran his tounge along Edward chest as he jerked up, his back arching slightly off the wall. Bruce watched from the corner of his eye to see the alley way opening filled with guys from Gotham's All Boy Collage. Most of them Bruce's and Edwards friends, watching them. Clark Kent, Wally West(Barry Allen), Harvey Dent, James White, Dick Grayson, Hal Jordan, Even Thomas showed up again. Bruce continued to smirk as he took his fingers from Edward and practially impailed him on his cock. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! BRUCE!"_

_After that...'encounter'(which was far from done from the point we left off) they became steady, becoming a couple. Then one day, Bruce couldnt find Edward. He wasnt in the dorm when he woke up, all his stuff was gone and no seen him. Bruce continued collage, his friends doing the best they could to try and help Bruce through literary losing Edward. _

_Even even looked online for Edward. Every newspaper clipping that was there before, 'Genuis in Gotham', 'Naston Family Bores Legend', everything, gone. Not even pictures of the red head and he had tons. He disappeared and the only thing Bruce had left was his family picture. Everyone was taken from him and finally he cracked, leaving Gotham to train and sharpen his already developed skills and finally becoming Batman_

Edward fiddles with his hand, waiting for Bruce to come back. "Y..You disappeared..."

"And you let it be." Edward growls. Bruce grinds his teeth. He, of course, blamed himself when he lost Edward. In his eyes, it was his job...his life to keep Edward safe and he failed. "How could I find you?! Nothing was left! Not even a picture!" Bruce rips off his mask, putting his head in his hands. He hadnt got this upset, in public, since Hal punched him in the face a couple of years ago.  
Edward never blamed Bruce and felt bad(as bad as a criminal could feel)for trying to do so. Edward put himself to the floor and crawled over to Bruce, laying his head on his leg. Bruce strokes the familiar pale cheek of Edward Nashton, looking into the eyes of the only person who could make him...feel."Where'd you go...?"


End file.
